The present invention relates to improvements in the trigger and related switch arts. The invention specifically arose from efforts to provide a low cost trigger switch for a hand held portable tool and having two sets of contacts which are sequentially actuated upon finger depression of the trigger to sequentially energize a pair of circuits in the tool, though the invention is of course not limited thereto.